Somewhat of a Final Goodbye
by LuigiWife1551
Summary: Hi everyone, I'm Iggy Koopa! Or Hop, whichever one you like. I'm making sure my twin Lemmy is still happy cause he's really sad. Oh, I almost forgot- I'm dead. But I'll tell you how it all happened.


**Hello again! Time for another one shot, based off wonderful fanart I have seen on deviantart! **

**This one made me so sad, especially considering that I'm writing about Lemmy and Iggy right now, but the picture made me nearly cry. So here's my interpretation of it. **

**I own nothing; Nintendo owns Lemmy and Iggy, and the fanart on deviantart is entitled, 'Low Blow' by kutnermd5, who allowed me permission to write this story. Take a look at it, it's really well-drawn! (It is bloody, however, so if you no like too much gore, do not look!)**

* * *

**Somewhat of a Final Goodbye**

You ever have that sensation when you see your brother about to be hit by an oncoming car? No? Yeah, I thought so.

You ever experienced being flung a few hundred yards, dying a few minutes later, becoming a ghost and comforting your twin brother since he's sad your'e gone forever? Yeah, never thought I would be, either and here I am!

I did, and it was the last thing I would ever feel. If you're wondering why I'm saying this, it's because I have to go say goodbye to Lemmy, my big brother. I'm gone from that world, and Lemmy's not resting too well.

Oh by the way, I'm Ignatius Koopa. I'm six, and everybody calls me Hop. My brother Lemmy is usually called Hip. We're twins, in case you didn't know. Lemmy's older than me, but he's six, too.

You see, me and him were assigned to do a simple task- steal the Toasdstool heirloom and bring it back to King Dad. That was SO easy- they practically left it unguarded! And with my little invention and Lem's small body, it took us only a second to grab it.

And it took the Mario brothers a minute to realize we were right under his nose.

Skipping a few minutes, me and Lemmy were running and laughing in his face- he and his skinny green brother were having a hard time keeping up with us, which didn't surprise me! We were having a great time taunting him, until I thought of an idea.

Now, I knew there was a warp pip not too far off to our left. I figured, we have ALL day, why not prolong the chase? Plus Lemmy seemed to be having fun- I never saw him laughing so much! So I whispered to him to follow me as soon as I would turn.

In a flash, we had bolted left, found the warp and BAM! We were trasported to a whole new world...

It was loud, and noisy, and these big thingys with wheels were barreling down a random direction. Me and Lemmy had no clue where we were but we decided to keep running. It was fun leading the Mario brothers on a wild goose chase!

About ten, maybe twenty minutes later, we hit this big open gap with these HUGE- I mean, like... yeah, HUGE!- thingys rolling down the street. It was causing the ground to shake, at least to us. It was a thrill, but man was it freaky!

I was able to get across the gap and ignored the fact that Lemmy had the heirloom. Until I thought- hey, since the Mario bros think he's carrying it, he could toss it to me and lead them away so I could get this out of here! Lemmy wasn't stupid, he knew how to get home.

"Lem! Toss that over here!"

I also forgot Lemmy was the smaller out of the two of us. So, yeah... his arms were small.

He did throw it, but it landed in the middle of the street. Lemmy rolled right into the street just as the Mario brothers caught up to him. They looked horrified, and at first, I thought it was because they were jealous they got bested by two six year old twins!

Then I saw what they were staring at. Lemmy didn't.

One of those thingys was heading straight for Lemmy.

"LEMMY! LOOK OUT!"

That was the last thing I remember. I didn't think twice about it. I just acted.

Lemmy was safe...

The very next thing I could faintly recall was one of the Mario brothers gently holding me and screaming, lots of screaming. And then I faintly remember realizing Lemmy was the one who was screaming.

I didn't feel anything when I pushed him out of the way. I knew I was hurt, and it was pretty bad, but I couldn't feel a thing. I also couldn't see; my glasses were broken.

Lemmy was screaming, "Wake up, Iggy... wake up." But I thought I was awake... guess not.

After a few minutes, everything went cold and dark. It kinda scared me at first, but soon, it wasn't as bad. It wasn't until a LONG while later I fully understood... I was dead.

It was sad because I wouldn't see Lemmy ever again. We'd never play around, finish each other's sentences... nothing of the like. I was gone and Lemmy was sad.

So that's why I decided to go and see him. And when I did, boy was he a mess.

He was sobbing heavily into Daddy's arms, and even he looked sad. Everyone was just sad... and it made me sad!

So I went into our room and waited for him. Even though I'm just a ghost he could still see me, and that was okay. I never got a chance to properly say goodbye to him.

He was scared at first, but I told him I wanted to say goodbye to him. Which made him more sad.

"Iggy, come back! You were supposed to wake up!" he screams. I nod, aware.

"But you almost got hit, Lemmy. I don't regret that." I simply stated.

Long story short, I told Lemmy not to be sad anymore cause I was like those little angels with the wings we saw on TV randomly. It seemed to work. He stopped crying and asked me when would I come back to visit.

I said anytime he wanted me to. I mean, I get I'm all dead but I can float freely... I'm a ghost-koopa thing! (Excuse me world, but I'm a kid, so I don't get how this stuff works!)

So that's the end of my little story. It was sad because I was only six when I died, and I really do miss my family terribly. But there is some good that comes out of it.

Lemmy's alive. That was all I cared about.

Technically, it's not a 'final' goodbye, because I still see Lemmy most times. He doesn't want to forget about me, and I don't want to forget my family. So it's a goodbye, but just not... finally final, you know?

Anyways, that's my story. Sad, but not too much- after all, it's me, Iggy 'Hop' Koopa. I can't stay that sad for long. I've got a brother to visit to make him happy!

**END**

* * *

**And done! Now for some quick info:**

**I wanted to write a sad story about little six year old Iggy passing away, and the picture I based this off of is actually quite bloody in nature. But since the six year old Iggy and Lemmy are so energetic and happy, I couldn't make this all sad- and as Iggy mentioned, he's a kid! He's not gonna get all this right now.**

**Also, I finished this about an hour before I have to get ready for work, so sorry if it's not too well-written. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and do leave a review with any questions, comments, or constructive criticisms please! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
